Stitches
by simple41
Summary: Lizzy is lost on the island along with the other people from fight 815, yet why does she feel so alone? Possibly triggering for some people. Self-mutilation. Girl-kissing, possibly more...
1. Chapter 1

**Written along with an episode, Season 2 Episode 8 (Collision). Yes, I copied the dialogue from the episode, and added my own crapola. I do not claim to own the dialogue from the episode or any of the characters other than Lizzy, so far. Please read and review, it would be much appreciated!**

It's a bright, sunny day on the beach. A dog playing fetch in the water, a baby crying, people catching fish, washing their clothes, building forts out of pieces of plane… Lizzy sat by a tree, holding her knees to her chest, watching everyone go about their daily business. Since the plane had crashed she hadn't made an attempt to get to know people very well. She was the one of the youngest of them all and alone, even if twenty wasn't too, too young. Yet she was still very weary about making friends with anyone. The only people she had really talked to were Kate and Sawyer. So she just sat alone most of the day, watching everyone do things they felt were important, yet she knew that nothing she did would really matter.

She got up and started walking toward Sawyer's 'home'. As she walked she passed a lot of people, none of them seemed to notice her. They just kept going about they're things, busy, busy working, busy dying. She made it to Sawyer's hut without anyone saying a word to her.

"Hey, you. What's shaking, Stitches?" Sawyer said as she stood over him. He had been reading. The only thing he seemed to do now, besides hoard everything there was to hoard on the island.

"Nothing… Nothing at all." She sat down next to him, clutched her knees to her chest and stared off at nothing.

"You okay?"

"You ask me that every time I'm near you." She said still staring straight out at nothing.

"Yeah, and you never give me a straight answer. Look, I don't normally like to talk like this, but you're worrying me. I mean, you're too young to be acting this way."

"What way?" She finally looked at him.

"You're all depressed and shit. I mean more depressed than the rest of the crew here. And we've all been through the same thing, I think…"

"I guess I don't take to tragedy as well as the other people do."

"Damn right. And what's with all those marks on your arms, don't tell me you've been running through the forest at night, getting caught on branches."

"Oh, does it matter? We're all going to die here anyway, what does it matter if I hurt myself I little more in the process, maybe it helps me. What do you know?" She got up and turned to leave when she ran straight into Kate. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Lizzy tried to keep running away, but Kate grabbed her arm. "Hey, where are you going?" Kate pulled her hand away and looked at it, it was bloody. "Um, what is this?" She asked showing her hand to Lizzy.

"I fell." She looked at Kate, sarcastically and started to run toward the forest.

Lizzy would occasionally disappear for a few days. Of course the only people who worried were Kate and Sawyer, who didn't show too much emotion anyway.

Kate, Hurley, and Charlie were playing golf on the beach when Lizzy showed up again.

"Oh," Kate said, noticing Lizzy coming out of the forest. "Look who decides to show up again. A lot has happened since you went running." Lizzy said nothing. "Sawyer, Michael, Walt and Jin left on a boat."

"Sawyer left?"

"Yeah…" Kate looked at her and saw the worry on her face. "He'll be fine. Do you wanna play?"

"No. I'll watch." She sat down about ten feet away from the other three. She hadn't noticed but Charlie and Hurley were discussing something behind Kate.

"Her name is Lizzy, she's been here since the plane crashed, she is not one of the others." Apparently Kate had heard what they were discussing. Lizzy shook her head and laughed. They continued they're game.

"Past the hanging tree, double or nothing." Hurley said staring out into the forest.

"You sure?" Kate asked, surprised.

"Dude, double or nothing, there's no way you're hitting it that far." Kate just looked at Hurley in disbelief.

"Hurley, the woman's on bloody steroids." Charlie said, hand above his brow, also staring out into the forest.

"Double's ten thousand bucks," Kate got ready to hit the ball and winked at Lizzy who was just sitting there laughing at them all.

"That's nothing to someone who's worth a hundred and fifty million dollars." Charlie looked at Kate, "He'll build you your own course, if you'd like." He looked at Hurley.

"What's he talking about?" Kate asked, both her and Lizzy were totally lost.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." Hurley said changing the subject. Kate swung the golf club, almost hitting Hurley in the head. Charlie cheered.

"Crap!" Hurley said as Kate made the ball passed the hanging tree. Lizzy clapped.

"You hooked it." Jack walked in from nowhere. "Try keeping you're left arm straight." All four of them stared at Jack. Charlie and Hurley exchanged a laugh.

"You're giving me tips?" Kate walked toward Jack, she looked at Lizzy and winked again.

"Kate. I'm… I'm a doctor."

"Obviously." Lizzy said as a mumble.

"I see you're tag-along is back." Jack finally noticed Lizzy sitting only about three feet away from him. She smiled sarcastically at him, rolling her eyes.

"So you think you could do better?" Kate asked, changing the subject and challenging him at the same time. Jack laughed.

"Anyone can hit a ball. That's, that's not golf."

"And what's golf?"

"Golf is accuracy."

"Oh joy another speech." Lizzy had gotten up and moved toward Charlie and Hurley.

"I like this one." Charlie said as he put his arm around her.

"Thanks," she looked at him weirdly. They listened in on Jack and Kate's conversation again.

"Well, why don't we play a few holes and see which one of us is more accurate?" Kate asked Jack.

"Ouch, that's a burn." Lizzy said a little louder so Jack could hear.

"Ooh, fighting talk." Charlie chimed in. They all laughed to themselves.

Jack gave them all a look. "You're kidding, right?"

"Three holes," Kate shook her head. "No handicap. We play for bragging rights." Charlie, Lizzy and Hurley laughed. "What are we waiting for?" She smiled and turned to walk away, Jack followed. Charlie, Hurley and Lizzy looked pleased.

They walked into the open space where the golf course was set up. Jack threw the tee onto the ground. Lizzy sat behind them watching.

"Does she have to go everywhere with you?" Jack said, turning and noticing she was there.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she does, have a problem with that?" She said bending down to see which way the tee was pointing.

"No…" He handed her the golf club, "Guess you're first."

"Oh, lucky me." She took it and went to get a ball.

"You know, the ladies' tee at my club back home is about ten feet closer…"

"Shut up, Jack." She put the ball on the tee. Lizzy snickered.

Kate swung and hit the ball about three feet away from the hole. Jack looked on in disbelief. She handed him the club. Lizzy smirked and bit her lip.

"Nice." Still in disbelief, Jack shook his head and went up to take his try.

"You're up." Kate walked passed him and stood next to Lizzy.

"That was good." Lizzy looked up at Kate.

"Thanks." Kate smiled down at her and ruffled her hair.

Jack went to get another ball and put it on the tee. He swung and totally missed the target.

"Wow, you really put it in there." Kate said, she and Lizzy laughed.

They all went after the ball, which happened to be in the forest on the other side of a creek.

"We have more balls," Kate said as Jack was crossing the water. "You can always just take a drop." She and Lizzy just watched him as he walked over the creek.

"I'm good." Jack said, struggling across the rocks. "Got it," he said as found the ball. Turning to tell Kate as if he were a five year old who had just pulled his own tooth out. He started to clear the ball out, throwing all the rocks out of the way, kicking the dirt out of the way, and got ready to hit it again.

"You may want to move." Jack said and he turned to see Kate and Lizzy standing in the way, they were both staring past Jack with scared expressions on their faces. Kate started to back up.

"What?" Jack saw that Kate was frightened and stopped putting. There was noise behind him; he turned to see a large, black man carrying someone on his shoulders. Jack turned and got his golf club ready to swing at the man. Lizzy noticed a certain familiarity about the person the man was carrying.

"Where is the doctor?" The man asked. They all looked at him, frightened.

"Sawyer!" Lizzy shouted and ran across the creek to the man. Jack stopped her.

"Who are you?" Jack asked the man, one hand on Lizzy, the other with the golf club, still ready to swing.

"It's Sawyer, Jack, he has Sawyer." Lizzy was trying to explain to him. Kate had come across the water and was now restraining her.

"Let's go back to the hatch." Jack said.

They went as quickly as they could back to the hatch, Kate trying to calm Lizzy the whole way. She held her hand as they walked quickly through the forest. They finally arrived at the hatch and Jack took Sawyer over his shoulder.

"I got him, I got him." Jack said as they all plowed into the hatch. Kate first, and Lizzy behind Jack, the black man bringing up the rear.

"Where we headed?" Kate asked.

"The bathroom." Kate and Jack rushed to the bathroom with Sawyer. Lizzy stopped outside, almost in tears. Locke was at the computer doing a cross word puzzle. He just stared at the two as they ran to the bathroom dragging Sawyer.

"What happened, Lizzy?" Locke asked.

"You know my name?" She just looked up at him shocked that he did actually know her name. He disregarded her and went straight to the bathroom. Kate rushed out getting supplies. Lizzy looked at her. Kate saw how upset she was and walked over to her. She calmed herself down as much as she could before she spoke to Lizzy.

"He's going to be okay." She knelt down in front of Lizzy. "Jack is going to take care of him. He's going to be okay. I promise."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye before he left…" Lizzy stared at the ground crying.

"He'll be okay, I promise. I want you to do me a favor, okay?" Lizzy looked at Kate. "Go and take all the sheets off the bed and put new ones on, okay? Will you do that for me?" Lizzy shook her head 'yes' and started on her way to the bed.

"Kate?" She turned around. Lizzy ran over to Kate and hugged her, crying.

Kate hugged Lizzy back. "He'll be okay," she pulled away and took Lizzy's face in her hands. She looked straight into her eyes. "I promise." Lizzy shook her head and ran to the bed.

The truth was Kate wasn't even sure if Sawyer was going to be okay or not. She was really trying to promise herself that he was. She was just as worried as Lizzy was, but she ran and got the supplies Jack had asked for and took them to him.

Lizzy had finished making the bed and it seemed as soon as she was done with it Jack was bringing Sawyer in.

"Lizzy move." He said with Sawyer hanging from his arm. She obeyed and sat on the ground close to the bed, but out of the way. Her hands were on her mouth and her eyes were wide. She had started to cry again. Kate followed closely behind Jack.

"Sawyer…" Lizzy whimpered. She looked up at Jack and for once she saw compassion in his eyes. She went to touch Sawyer, but was quickly deflected by Kate.

"No, Lizzy," Kate said as she grabbed her arm. "I don't think she should be in here." She told Jack.

"Then take her out." Jack said, a bit annoyed by everything going on.

"Come on Lizzy, go out there with Locke." Kate tried to pick her up off the ground.

"No, I want to stay. Please let me stay."

"Sawyer isn't conscious right now; I'll come get you when he is. Please it's for your own good." Kate had gotten her off the floor and was trying to get her out the door. Lizzy stopped struggling and just ran out of the room, out of the hatch. "Not again," Kate sighed. It wasn't worth running after her now, Lizzy was too fast and Kate needed to take care of Sawyer. So, she walked back over to Jack and started talking to him.

Lizzy went running through the forest, not caring if she was found by The Others. When she thought she was far enough away, she stopped. She sat down on a tree stub and pulled a knife out of her pocket. It was a switch blade knife. She had it since the plane crashed; she found it in someone's luggage. She held the knife in her hands and stared at it. Tears fell from her eyes. She thought to herself, 'Why do I do this to myself? …because I deserve it. Why I am even still here…? Fuck it.' She started to carve in her arm. Blood fell onto the ground. She made three, deep cuts. She closed the knife and put it in her pocket. She sat there and watched the blood fall to the ground, feeling the pain engulf her. She whispered to herself, "What's the point?" And what she wasn't expecting was an answer.

"You're right, what is the point?" But she got one anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again written along with episodes of Lost and some of the dialogue from the episodes are in it. This contains episodes 9 (What Kate Did), 10(The 23rd Psalm) and 11(The Hunting Party) from season 2.**

Lizzy turned quickly to see a woman standing behind her. "Who are you?" She asked, quite frightened.

"Hmmm, I think I should ask you the same thing. You don't look like one of the others, but I guess they fool us all the time." The woman sat down next to Lizzy. "Oh well. If you are one of them I guess I'll get what I deserve." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you one of them?" Lizzy finally broke the silence.

"No. I was on flight 815. I assume you were too then? Other part of the plane?" The woman sat there elbows on her knees, hands in her face, never looked at Lizzy while she talked.

"Yeah. I was." Lizzy was staring at her. "What's your name?"

"What does it… Ana… I'm Ana-Lucia." She still never looked up.

"I'm Lizzy." And for some reason she felt the need to shake Ana-Lucia's hand, so she stuck out her hand for Ana to shake. Ana turned toward her and stared at her for a few seconds, laughed and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lizzy."

They heard footsteps.

"Did you--"

"Shh!" Ana stood up and guarded Lizzy. A figured formed behind the trees. The figure slowly walked out from behind the trees, it was Jack. Ana-Lucia and Jack stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Tag along. What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," she stood up and started to walk back to the hatch. Before she could make it back to the hatch, she ran into Kate, or rather something fell on her head. Kate was in a tree, picking apples and almost fell out. A few apples fell on Lizzy's head. She looked up. "Kate?"

"Hey there," she said struggling in the tree. She got herself together and jumped down out of the tree. "How've you been?"

"Alright, I guess. I met someone in the forest."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, her name is Ana-Lucia, she said something about the other part of the plane?.. or something, whatever. How's Sawyer?"

"He's fine. Unconscious still."

"Right…"

"He'll be fine."

"Yeah you keep telling me that." She started to walk away. She had a new destination; no longer did she feel like going to the hatch, she wanted to be ignored on the beach. Kate did not follow, she had been staring intently into the forest and Lizzy had not cared to see what she was looking at.

A day or two passed, Lizzy had been staying with Charlie and sometimes with Hurley on the beach. She hadn't seen Ana-Lucia since they first met in the forest. She was sitting with Charlie and his guitar when she heard this very annoying knocking sound.

"I'll be back." She said standing and walking toward the sound.

"You better, I need you're opinion still on my songs." Charlie said, laughing.

Lizzy walked away from the beach and towards the end of the forest, she saw two people kneeling down in the sand, it was the black man and Ana-Lucia. They were talking, and while they were doing so, the knocking had stopped. Lizzy wasn't worried about that anymore, now she just wanted to talk to Ana. She walked over to the two of them.

"Hey."

"Hey, Tag along, is it?" Ana turned around to see it was her.

"If you'd like, yeah."

"This is Eko," Ana motioned to the silent black man sitting to her right.

"Hi. Lizzy." She put her hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Lizzy."

"You're not going to the funeral?" Ana asked as Lizzy sat down.

"No… no one really knows me anyway. I'd just get in the way."

"I know how that is."

Eko stood to leave. "I'll see you later, Ana-Lucia. It was nice meeting you, Lizzy."

"You too." Lizzy said as he left.

"So, Lizzy, what's your story?" Ana asked as soon as Eko was gone.

"My story?" Lizzy looked at her confused.

"Yeah, everyone on the island has one. What's yours?"

"I don't have one."

"Aw, come on. There has to be a story in you, what else could possibly make you do that?" Ana pointed at Lizzy's arms, which in turn she covered up quickly. The cuts had healed and had formed nice scabs, which would turn into nice scars.

"I don't have one." She said in a lower voice.

"Okay…" Ana started to pound the stick into the ground with the rock again. So that's where the knocking was coming from. They sat in silence, besides the pounding of the rock, until the funeral was over. Ana, as soon as she saw people coming back to the camps, stood. "I'm going into the forest."

Lizzy stared at the ground. "Okay." And Ana-Lucia left. Lizzy sat there for a few moments and then finally got up to find Charlie.

Charlie was sitting on the beach near the fire with his guitar. Lizzy walked up behind him and sat next to him on the log he had been sitting on.

"You came back."

"Yes I did. I told you I'd be back. How are the songs coming?"

"Alright I suppose."

"Charlie, have you seen Kate?" Jack walked toward them.

Charlie stopped playing, "uh, a little while ago, in the jungle." He stood. "She was acting kind of barmy, asking me about horses on the island."

"You know where she is now?" Jack asked, looking annoyed.

"She's on the path heading back to the caves." Jack started to walk away. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Charlie, everything's fine." Jack continued to walk toward the forest, not turning around to talk to Charlie.

"I wonder what that was about..." Lizzy looked up at Charlie for some answers.

"I don't know." He sat back down. "I saw Kate earlier and she was going crazy about some horses in the jungle."

"Maybe she's losing it."

"Yeah," he started playing again, "maybe."

A few days had passed, Sawyer had been allowed to get up and move around. Lizzy would follow him almost every where he went and he surprisingly did not seem to mind. One day Kate was cutting Sawyer's hair on the beach, Lizzy was sleeping next to Sawyer.

"Getting a little close to the ear, Freckles, sure you know what you're doing?" Sawyer asked as cut Kate him hair.

"Would you _please_ turn your head?" Kate said as she turned his head back around.

"Why? You ain't got a clean enough shot at my neck? I can cut my own damn hair."

"You know you don't have to be belligerent just for belligerence's sake." She fluffed his hair. "Everyone loves you now."

"Bull pucky."

"Yo, Sawyer." Hurley started to walk toward them, accompanied with Michael. "Glad you're back, man."

"Yo yourself, Pillsbury." Sawyer said, once Hurley was out of hearing distance.

"You see?" Kate mocked.

"Hey, Kate, hey… Locke said you're on hatch duty later." Michael said, walking closer to them. "I was wondering… if, uh, you mind if I go instead?"

"Ow…" Lizzy woke up, "you're standing on my finger."

"Oh, sorry." Michael said, looking down, now noticing that she was there. "So what do you say?"

"You want my shift?" Kate asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, you know, it might help me take my mind off things."

"Sure," she nodded. "It's all yours."

"Thanks. Appreciate it." He started to walk away but stopped again. He looked at Sawyer, "Glad you're okay, man."

"Yeah," Sawyer whispered, feeling a little awkward. Michael continued on his way. There was silence. Kate was beaming behind Sawyer. "Don't even say it." Kate laughed and put up her hands as a sign of defense.

"Oh yay." Lizzy sat up and saw Sawyer's hair cut. "You don't look like a shaggy dog anymore."

"Yeah, you still look tired, why don't you go in my fort and get some sleep." He pushed her, playfully.

"Maybe I will, and steal all you crap while I'm at it." She ran to his hut.

"You going to do something about that?" Kate asked Sawyer, a little surprised that he didn't seem worried or that he didn't do anything.

"She won't do anything. She knows better." And he was right. The only reason Lizzy did go to his fort was to go back to sleep.

She slept for a couple hours, when she woke up, Sawyer was gone again. Kate was going crazy because of something Jack wouldn't let her do and she had everyone worrying about Michael, whom went after his son. Apparently the others had stolen Walt. Now this scared Lizzy, since the others wanted young people, Lizzy assumed, she was now the youngest on the island, besides Aaron. Not only had the one person she actually cared about, Sawyer, vanished again, but now Kate was gone too. So she went and looked for Ana-Lucia. She found her, by herself sitting by the ocean.

"Hey…"

"Oh, hey, Tag along." Ana said not looking up.

"I tried to kill myself once."

"What?" She instantly looked up at Lizzy.

"Not right now… I mean… my story? I tried to kill myself." Lizzy sat down right next to Ana-Lucia.

"Now why would you try a thing like that?"

"I don't know, just felt the need too. You know, I'm not really that important. I mean my own parents shipped me off to Australia because they thought it would be good for me, they just didn't want to care for me anymore. Then once I got there they put me in an institution… and they released me right away, I guess I'm a good actor. Nothing matters anymore though, I just don't care… and no one cares about me. I just might as well give up." Ana-Lucia was staring at her as she said this and the moment she was done talking, Ana grabbed Lizzy's face and kissed her… and Lizzy kissed back.

"Okay… what the fuck was that?" Lizzy asked.

Vincent ran over, Ana had the one thing he was looking for, food. "Hey, go away. I barely have enough food to feed myself." She cut a piece of fruit off and threw it behind her, "here."

"Well?" It was like she had forgotten that Lizzy was still there, or perhaps she was ignoring her. Unfortunately Jack wasn't far behind Vincent.

"I see you found a new friend." He walked over to them.

"Shit…" Lizzy got up and ran into the forest again.

"Wait." Ana tried to grab her but she was too quick.

"Okay, bye Lizzy," Jack said sitting down next to Ana-Lucia and started to talk to her.

Lizzy knew that she had feelings for Ana-Lucia the minute she saw her, but she didn't want anyone else to know. That would have to be one thing she took to her grave, but unfortunately Ana herself knew that it was true. Lizzy then promised herself that she would never talk to Ana-Lucia again or at least try not to...


	3. Chapter 3

**Written along to episode 12 (Fire Water), I do not own Lost nor the dialogue from the episode. Enjoy, please R&R, thanks.**

A few days past, Lizzy stayed more to herself. Kate and Sawyer seemed to want to stay together, alone. The same with Ana-Lucia and Jack. Not to mention, things on the island were getting crazy. Charlie apparently found some heroin and Claire was insanely upset with him, who can blame her after he stole her baby the one night. Since then, everyone seemed to stay away from Charlie.

The last time that Lizzy spent with Sawyer, without Kate, was when he was playing cards with Hurley.

"Stick? I don't know, dude. Don't I need 21? I think I should hit." Hurley said looking confused.

"But I got a six, I'm gonna bust." Sawyer was getting annoyed.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I don't, but you gotta assume that I'm gonna bust."

"Why?"

At this point Lizzy was cracking up at Hurley's ignorance, and at Sawyer's temper. Sawyer sighed and saw someone coming out of the jungle with clothes. It was Libby.

"Well, well, look who's off to the Laundromat."

Hurley looked, and Libby dropped her clothes.

"Well, go on… I'm sure you've got a load you need to drop in, don't you, Jethro?"

"I'm kind of waiting for my moment." Hurley bashfully looked down.

Sawyer laughed, "Well, your moment is now, Hoss."

He secretly grabbed on to Lizzy's sleeve. "What are you doing?" He stood up and made her do the same.

"Shh!" He said as Hurley watched Libby.

Hurley looked up at him. "Hey, Libby!" Sawyer yelled and ran, pulling Lizzy with him, and they both dove into his fort.

"Hey yourself," they heard coming from outside, and they both laughed.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Lizzy said sitting across from Sawyer.

"Well he's never gonna get any if he doesn't speak up."

"Or if someone else doesn't speak up for him." Lizzy said under her breath.

"He'll thank me for it later."

"Right." She got up to leave.

"Where you going Stitches?"

"Nowhere."

"You're going to find Ana-Lucia, aren't you?"

Lizzy turned and shot him a glare. "So what if I am?"

"I see someone else wants to get some." Sawyer said under his breath this time.

"Shut up, that's not funny."

"It wasn't a joke." Sawyer stared at her, she stared back and sighed. Then she left.

Lizzy found Ana-Lucia making herself a fort. She had four sticks connected to four trees, with nothing on top.

"Hey." Lizzy walked slowly up behind her.

"Hey you." Ana-Lucia turned around to see her and stopped everything she was doing. "You ran off so quickly… I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah…" She walked up to her and sat in the middle of Ana-Lucia's fort. "…figured."

"Look, I'm sorry."

Lizzy looked at her, confused, "For what?"

"Well…" She lowered her voice, "kissing you."

"Oh… yeah… right." Lizzy played with sticks on the ground.

"Yeah…" She continued fixing her hut, they were in silence until Jack came.

"Here." He handed her a blue tarp. "For when it rains."

"Perfect." Lizzy said, but it was only heard by Ana-Lucia who looked at her confused.

"Thanks." Ana stood up and grabbed the tarp, Jack helped her put it on her fort. Lizzy remained sitting in the middle of the fort.

"I see Tag along has found another victim." Jack said smiling at Lizzy, who did not find it amusing.

"Yeah… So when are you gonna tell me what happened in the jungle?"

"I already did. Pull it tighter, or it'll sag." He pointed at the tarp on her side.

"You told me what that guy said… you didn't tell me what made you turn around, what made you come back."

"He had a gun at Kate's head."

Lizzy was sitting under the tarp, so very confused now. Jungle? Gun? Kate?

"You hitting that?" Ana-Lucia asked Jack. Lizzy snickered from under the tarp.

"What?" Jack was taken aback.

"It's a slang term for 'having sex with'" was her from under the tarp. Ana-Lucia laughed. Jack picked up a rock and threw it on the tarp. "Ow, you ass…" She was silent.

"Well… plane crash. You both survived… nice beach, she's hot, you're hot. That's what people do."

"I'm not 'hitting that'."

They continued putting the tarp up in silence. Jack left once the tarp was covering the whole fort. Ana-Lucia went under it to join Lizzy.

"Hey, what's up with you? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Ana crawled toward her and sat right in front of her. Lizzy didn't say a word nor did she looked at her. "Hey." Ana lifted Lizzy's chin so she would look her in the eye.

"Nothing's wrong." Lizzy looked away.

"I don't believe that." Ana put her hand down.

There was silence for a while.

"Are you really sorry you kissed me?" Lizzy looked up at Ana.

"Well, I mean… Aren't you?" Ana looked her in the eye.

She looked down. "No…" she whispered.

"Oh… I see…" Lizzy got up to leave, well, she got on her knees, since she couldn't stand and started to crawl out of the fort. "Wait, you, you're not going anywhere." Ana grabbed her leg and pulled her back in. Lizzy rolled over on her back while Ana pulled her closer to her in the fort.

"What are you doing?" Lizzy was now laying near Ana's legs. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm not going to let you go again."

"Why?" Lizzy sat up onto her elbows.

"Because I'm not sorry." Ana-Lucia kissed her again.

Lizzy kissed back but pulled away, "Are you sure about this? I'm really not good for anyone."

"Shut up." Ana pulled her close to her, Lizzy's elbows gave out and she fell to the ground. Ana went right with her, first lying next to her, and then she lay on top of her. Lizzy hands were pinned on the ground, she didn't know what to do, and so she just kept them there, and kept kissing her. Ana started to take off Lizzy's shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off your shirt."

"Stop."

"What?" Ana looked at her, still on top of her.

"Stop…" Lizzy looked in her eyes about ready to cry. Ana did stop, but she did not move.

"Talk to me."

Lizzy started to struggle from underneath her.

"Stop. I'm not letting you go." She grabbed Lizzy's hands and pinned them over her head. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Lizzy stopped struggling and looked away. She was crying silently now. Ana-Lucia gave up and let her arms go. She lay down on Lizzy, put her head on her chest. She could hear Lizzy's heart beating a mile a minute. "I wasn't going to hurt you." Lizzy said nothing. "I'm sorry." She got up off of Lizzy and sat about two feet away from her. Lizzy lay there for a few seconds then sat up and turned to leave, but she changed her mind. She quickly crawled over to Ana-Lucia and hugged her. Ana hesitated for a second then wrapped her arms around Lizzy.

"Someone did something bad to me when I was younger." Lizzy whispered in Ana's ear.

Ana's heart stopped, "What?"

Lizzy pulled away and looked Ana in the eyes, and shook her head 'yes'.

"I'm sorry." Ana said shocked by what Lizzy had just told her. Lizzy looked away from her stare and moved to sit a little farther away. They sat this way for a minute or two, then Ana-Lucia laid down. Lizzy was confused by this. "Come here." Ana reached for Lizzy's hand. Lizzy moved toward her. "Put your head here." She put her hand on her chest. Lizzy looked at her, confused, but she obeyed. "Give me your arm." She took Lizzy's arm and put it over her body. "Comfy?" Lizzy didn't answer. "If you're uncomfortable, you can leave."

"No," She snapped. She laid there until she fell asleep. They both fell asleep. Only to be woken up later by screaming and shouting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuing with episode 12 (Fire Water) and 13 (The Long Con), I do not own Lost nor the dialogue from the episode. Enjoy, please R&R, thanks.**

Lizzy woke up violently causing Ana to wake up. The screaming was louder. It sounded like Sayid and the word "fire". Lizzy crawled out of the tent.

"What is it?" Ana-Lucia asked from under the tarp.

Lizzy didn't answer and ran toward everyone else. It was, indeed, a fire. She found Sawyer and grabbed another blanket. Sawyer started swatting at the fire with the blanket, Lizzy followed suit.

Sawyer noticed her. "Hey twerp." Lizzy just shrugged him off.

Once the fire was put out there was more screaming heard from the beach. Apparently Charlie had stolen Aaron from the crib and was trying to baptize him in the ocean. They all stared at the scene as Charlie, Locke and Claire fought over Aaron. Charlie was holding Aaron in his arms. Lizzy found Kate and stood behind her. She touched her arm to let her know she was there. Kate looked over her shoulder and gave her a little smile.

"Who the hell are you, John? Aaron's not your responsibility." Charlie screamed at John Locke. "Where were you when he was born? Where were you when he was taken? You're not his father! You're not his family!"

"Neither are you, Charlie." John said calmly. Aaron was still crying.

"I have to do this, I need to!" Charlie told Claire. "Claire, I'm not gonna hurt him."

"You're hurting me, Charlie." Claire cried. This made Charlie realize he was wrong. He handed the baby over to Locke, who gave Aaron to Claire.

"Claire," Charlie cried, "I'm sorry, Claire." John Locke turned quickly and punched Charlie, making him fall into the water. Kate walked away with Claire. Lizzy stood there and watched Charlie. Everyone walked away while the tide hit Charlie who lay in the water, except Lizzy.

She bent down, "Charlie are you okay?"

"You shouldn't," He tried to get up but fell back into the water. "You shouldn't be here." Lizzy helped him up.

"It's okay, I'm already an outcast… if not, then I will be."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's get your face cleaned up." She walked with him to help him get cleaned off. She washed off the cut on his face with soap and water. He wasn't talking much, so after she cleaned him up, she left. He seemed fine with that. Lizzy made herself lost again.

Lizzy decided to show up on the beach. She hadn't seen Ana-Lucia since before the fire. Sawyer and Kate were sitting near Sawyer's tent. Kate with a magazine, leaning up against a seat from the plane, Sawyer across from her.

"Not everyone is like you, Sawyer." Kate said, as Lizzy approached them.

"Hey," Lizzy said sitting down on the seat.

"Hey, lookie here, look who it is." Sawyer said.

"Anything exciting going on?" Lizzy asked.

"Not really, oh wait, you might be interested in this," Sawyer said. "El Jack and Ana Lulu have gone on a revolution." Lizzy and Kate were confused by this. "What? You didn't hear about their little army?" Kate just stared at Sawyer. Lizzy looked at the sand in front of her. "Guess I'm not the only one on the outs with the doc." Lizzy got up and ran into the forest.

Kate turned quickly. "What's her problem?" She sighed.

"Someone's got the hots for Ana Lulu."

"What?"

"You heard me." Sawyer got up and walked away, leaving Kate very confused.

Lizzy went walking through the woods, trying to forget was Sawyer had just told her and Kate. 'It wasn't true,' she told herself. 'It couldn't be, she kissed me. She cared…' She stopped and hid behind a tree because she heard voices.

"Hey." It was Ana-Lucia following Jack. "Hey."

"Hey" Jack said, slowing his pace to let her catch up.

"You get the combo?" Ana-Lucia asked. Lizzy still silently hiding behind the big tree. They were walking closer to her. Jack shook his head 'yes'. "Nice, didn't think it'd be that easy convincing your pal to give it up." Jack stopped and looked back at her. They were now very close to Lizzy. "That's the nice thing about you people, you're not scared enough."

"Not scared enough?" Jack laughed.

"Same reason we can't talk anyone into joining the army. Everyone around here thinks actually thinks they're … safe."

"Trust me, Ana, no one thinks we're safe." He turned to walk away.

"So, Jack," Ana followed him. Jack stopped right near the tree Lizzy was hiding behind. "What's the combo?" She smiled at him. Jack hesitated. "I was just kidding." Jack laughed. Lizzy saw Ana's face, it was clearly not a joke. Ana walked after Jack.

Lizzy ran back to the beach and found Sawyer and Kate at Sawyer's tent. Sawyer was sitting outside and Kate was sitting on the plane seat. She walked up to them slowly.

"Hey you," Kate finally noticed her. Lizzy smiled at her but looked at the ground quickly.

Sawyer opened his mouth to say something and Kate punched him before he could say anything at all. Lizzy noticed and smiled at the ground.

"Hi, Sawyer." Lizzy smiled at him. He looked up and smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Surely, Stitches." He moved over to let her inside the tent. She went to the back and sat on a blanket.

"You doing okay, Lizzy?" Kate looked back into the tent. Lizzy shook her head 'yes'.

There was some silence for a while, and then Kate started reading to Sawyer from a magazine. Lizzy ignored them. After a while it started raining really hard.

"Oh, man, it's really coming down." Sawyer ran into the tent. "Get under here, Freckles."

"I like the rain," Kate laughed, still sitting on the plane seat outside the tent.

"Yeah, me too," he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "From under here!"

They heard screaming from the forest. "What the hell?" Sawyer asked. Lizzy jumped up.

"It's Sun." Kate said, running toward the screams. Sawyer and Lizzy followed.

They found Sun with her hands tied in front of her, she was bleeding from her head.

"Is she alright?" Sawyer asked as Kate lowered her head to see if she was breathing.

"She's breathing," Kate said.

"Go get Jack," Sawyer yelled. Kate hesitated for a second, "Go get Jack!" And Kate ran off.

Sawyer picked up Sun and started running back to the beach. Lizzy followed him. She slowed her pace after they reached the beach. Everyone was crowding around Sun as Sawyer took her into a tent. Jack and Kate came back. Lizzy was standing off to the side of the tent.

"Was she conscious at all?" Jack asked and he tended to Sun. "Did she say anything?"

"Nothing. Not a word." Sawyer said.

Jin came running in speaking Korean. "She's okay, she's going to be alight." Jack said trying to reassure him. "You need to let me take care of her, all right? Please." Jin backed away. "How did you find her?" Jack asked.

"I heard her scream, found her out in the jungle about a half-" Sawyer started but was cut off by Kate.

"She was out cold and her hands were tied."

"What do you mean her hands were tied?" Jack asked, looking at Kate in disbelief.

"They're back." Lizzy turned around to see Ana-Lucia. Everyone looked at her. She made eye contact with Lizzy and Lizzy looked at the ground.

After Jack made sure Sun was going to be okay, the was a meeting of five of them, Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Locke, and Ana-Lucia. Lizzy sat near the beach and watched them talk. She saw Jack depart from the group and then Locke left. Ana-Lucia turned around and saw Lizzy by the tide and started walking toward her. Lizzy turned around and watched the waters. 'Great,' she said to herself.


End file.
